In healthcare settings, it is sometimes necessary for healthcare workers such as physicians or nurses to assist patients in rising from a seating or supine position to a standing position. Conventionally, various lifting apparatus such as gait belts have been developed for assisting healthcare workers in these “patient transfers.” However, these existing apparatus lack a focus on patient mental comfort and security. Moreover, in recent years, physical injuries, and especially back injuries, have increased among healthcare workers as a result of these patient transfers. Accordingly, improved devices are desired that enhance patient comfort and security and/or enable healthcare workers to perform patient transfers while minimizing the potential for injury during lifting.